Quests
__TOC__ Quests are the bread and butter of your adventure; performing them earns you EXP, Units and resources. Use them wisely, and you will continue to grow in power until you are a match for the greatest of gods! Quest Zones There are several quest areas in the world of Grand Gaia, each containing its own challenges, enemies and treasure. As one progresses deeper into the lands of the gods, one encounters greater and more powerful monsters, and earns more priceless rewards. ---- Quest Maps Grand Gaia Mistral The first land you arrive at passing through Lucius’ Gate. Ruled over by Maxwell, mighty God of Creation and one of the Four Fallen Gods. Cordelica A region newly discovered by the Akras Summoners’ Hall. Rumored to be teeming with dangerous monsters, much of its territory is yet to be explored. Palmyna The land which opened up upon Maxwell's defeat. This area consists mainly of the islands of Amdahl, Encervis, and Palmyna. Lizeria In the area once home to the La Veda Republic, reports suggest that relics considered sacred by former followers of the God of Light still remain. Agni Region Scars of war dot the ruins of what was once the capital of the prosperous Agni Empire. This land is now under the control of the Four Fallen Gods. Vriksha The alliance of various countries formed the Principality of Vriksha. This verdant land is controlled by the last of the Four Fallen Gods, Afla Dilith. Atharva Many of Atharva Republic's ruins sleep here. The electric Mt. Granakia lies at its center, where the legendary hero Eze is said to have trained. Bariura Many countries existed at the heart of the Bariura Empire. However, the rage of an ancient dragon and the war with the gods brought upon their ruin. Ishgria Celgrad The first region of Ishgria, accessible via the Grand Gaia Crater. According to the Summoner who ventured there, it is an overwhelming sight. Lem The region past Celgrad, which connects Grand Gaia to Ishgria. It is just as peculiar looking and dangerous as its neighboring land as well. Beiorg The northeastern island of Ishgria. Compared to other areas, it is home to many more ruins. Otherworldly techniques can also be seen here and there. Wulgee A region to the east of Ishgria which grows a miasma-emitting flower of gigantic size. Many structures have been spotted there, perhaps ruins? Rakshult The area north of Wulgee. Housing a facility which studies otherworldly techniques, this place stands out as suspicious even amidst its surroundings. Zamburg The region northwest of Ishgria, distinguished by the giant shadow cast on its cliffs. Unlike other regions, it does not have many ruins. Fal Nerga A region located in western Ishgria said to be ruled by a demon with the power of dragons. Legends of ancient dragons have been found here. Estria A frigid region, once home to the oldest nation in Ishgria. Records say that it thrived as the heart of the demon nation in ancient times. Menon The land where the Holy Emperor Karna Masta, thought to have fallen in Ishgria, is sealed. This land bears fresh scars of his wrath. Mildran Home of the king who once sought to conquer Ishgria. Invaders are held off by the knowledge that Karna Masta's true power is sealed here. Otherworld Bectas Another world thought to have inspired the unique arts developed in Grand Gaia. Without humans, only machines seem to inhabit this place. Vilanciel A frozen world ruled by a mystical wolf and sealed under snow and ice, but still inhabited by the humans that once migrated from Grand Gaia. Ohbanahara A world known as "Ohbanahara" that is culturally distinct from Elgaia, but is also home to the samurai and shinobi of Grand Gaian legends. Rokkzalm A world with countless architectural structures, but no humans. The buildings must be well taken care of, as they show no signs of decay. Valdroar A world full of dragons with ruins connected to Grand Gaian mythology where a mighty power seems to lie dormant alongside the Sealed God. St. Creek A region within the Elgaia's Federations territory that has gone barren, with all life lost. It is not recovering, and has been closed off. Beginning a Quest Once you have chosen to begin your quest, you will be given the option to choose a sixth member to bolster your squad of five by using friend reinforcements. Both you and the owner of the chosen Reinforcement unit will gain 10 Honor Points (during non-event period) the first time you invite a Friend as a reinforcement, and 5 Honor Points (during non-event period) for the first time you invite a stranger each day. It increases to 40 or 80 Honor Points/friend and 15 or 40 Honor Points/stranger during a special event. The Reinforcement’s active Squad Leader will be added to your party. You can see the unit’s current Level and any Spheres that they currently have equipped. Other players will also be able to add your active Squad Leader in this manner, so it's best that you select one with useful abilities if you want them to select your unit above others! > Important! You will only gain the benefits of the Reinforcement unit's Leader Skill if the unit's Summoner is on your Friends list! Should you wish to make any changes to your squad, you can go to the Manage Squad menu and make the appropriate changes. Finally, you can use the Manage Items menu to add or change the Consumable items you wish to bring on your quest. Now that all preparations are complete, it's time to embark on your Quest! Finishing an area rewards you with 1 Gem. Bonus Dungeons Some maps have extra bonus dungeons containing different stages of random enemies and one boss which players are required to defeat it in order to gain rewards. These maps can only be unlocked after clearing all the areas available in that particular map. Finishing the dungeon rewards you with 1 Gem and Burst Frog(s) or Sphere Frog. Gallery 02Quest-03Allies.png|Add a sixth member to your Squad by calling on reinforcements. 02Quest-03Ready01.png|You will not be able to use the Leader Skill of a unit who does not belong to a friend. 02Quest-03Ready02.png|A friend's unit's Leader skill stacks with your own. Select your Reinforcement with this in mind. 02Quest-03Ready03.png|Don't forget to bring along some consumable items, especially on Quests with many battles!